


i'll be here in the morning

by jishler



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishler/pseuds/jishler
Summary: detailed descriptions of what happened during, and after "21:21" and "slutt å melg meg."or: the first time Isak and Even kiss, and the first time they hook up.





	1. gutten som klarte å holden pusten under vann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This was new, this was scary, but it felt right: Isak and Even kissing, fully clothed, underwater, in a pool, in October, in Oslo, in Norway, on the Eurasian plate, on the earth, which is next to Venus on one side and Mars on the other. They fit in perfectly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a detailed description of what happened during and after the 21:21 clip. featuring freezing norway, and all the softness.

Isak dropped onto the pool deck. “The water’s nice,” Even offered conversationally. 

 

“Okay...” Isak said, toeing off his shoes. 

 

“Okay?” Even repeated, and Isak stole a glance sideways to see Even undoing his belt. They didn’t exactly have swimming suits. Was he expecting them to swim naked? Isak’s heart thumped uncomfortably. Ditching the girls and riding through through Oslo at night on the back of Even’s bike seemed reasonable. Swimming naked, though? Isak was unsure. 

 

His spiraling thoughts were interrupted. “Why are you so skeptical?” Even demanded, tossing the belt to the corner. 

 

Isak scoffed. “I’m not skeptical, it’s just a little weird that we... are going to...” he gestured lamely. They say that if you can’t talk about sex, you shouldn’t be having it. Isak figured that also applied to swimming naked with beautiful boys. 

 

“What’s up? Are you afraid to go swimming, or what?” Even asked, finally taking off the ridiculous beard and wig. Isak almost wished he hadn’t — now he had to face Even in full, beautiful glory. 

 

That wasn’t what Isak meant, but he gladly took it. “Afraid to go swimming!” he repeated. 

 

“Are you afraid of water?” Even challenged. Isak was practically giddy with nerves — partly from breaking and entering, but mostly from being with Even.  _ Even _ had suggested to ditch the girls,  _ Even _ had been the one to say he wanted to go  _ swimming _ with Isak in this fucking — it can’t be denied —  _ intimate _ , romantically lit pool.  _ Even _ was standing so close to him right now, and Isak had to remind himself that it was because there was barely any space between the pool and the wall. 

 

So he let it out in faux incredulity. “Afraid of water?!” 

 

“Afraid of water, yeah!” Even grinned devilishly. 

 

“Oy.” Isak’s toga joined the pile of clothes in the corner. “Like, it’s not my aunt’s house...” he tried.

 

“Oh,” Even said. “So it’s just that you’re a little scared of... fucking up the hairdo?” He looked pointedly at Isak, eyebrows shooting up. 

 

This was getting ridiculous. “You think I care about my hairdo?!” Isak demanded, as Even laughed. Inside, Isak’s mind raced: What did his hair look like? His hands itched to reach up and fix it, but knew that would only provide more fuel for Even. No matter what Isak did or said, Even seemed to always have the upper hand. Isak needed all the power he could get.

 

“What else am I to believe?” Even shot back. Isak looked at him. Why was Even still fucking  _ grinning _ ? “It does look a bit like it.” 

 

Isak’s brain stopped. Was that a fucking compliment? Was Even complimenting his  _ hair _ ? Why was Isak suddenly preening? He snapped back into action. Isak could play this game as well. “Does it look like I care about my hair?” He’d dug Even into a hole. 

 

Even evaded the trap. “Well, not right now, but like, normally —” 

 

Alright. If Isak couldn’t beat Even in banter, he definitely could resort to grade-school solutions. Stepping closer to Even, he shoved Even into the pool, clothes and all. 

 

“Fuck!” Even yelled before he hit the water, and Isak really should’ve thought this through better because the edge really was thin where Even had been standing, and now he was falling into the water as well. 

 

At least they weren’t naked, though. Isak didn’t think he could handle that. He emerged and looked confusedly around, finding himself seemingly alone in the pool until he spotted a white-clad blob coming closer. Finally Even burst out of the water, just inches from Isak. 

 

“Did you think I’d died?” Even asked, giggling. Isak was so gone. 

 

“Yeah, I was so scared,” he laughed back. He’d wanted to stay deadpan, but Even’s constant grin was too contagious. Isak was giggling like a little kid. Fuck, they  _ both _ were. Floundering, Isak accused, “You suck at holding your breath.” 

 

“I suck?!” Even shot back, incredulous. 

 

“Yeah!” 

 

“Fuck you. You try it, then.”

 

Uh oh. Isak was not exactly a stellar athlete, and had completely average lung capacity. But he kept going. What else was he supposed to do? “You challenge me?!” he scoffed. “You shouldn’t. I’m the fucking champion at holding my breath.” 

 

Even raised his eyebrows. “Of course,” he allowed. “Show me.” 

 

Isak was doomed. “Okay, fine,” he conceded, and dipped under the water. 

 

But the problem was, Isak had been giggling and smiling so much that he was actually still inhaling when he went under, and instead of air, he found water in his lungs. He couldn’t hold his breath this way, Even was going to give him so much shit but his lungs were  _ burning _ , and he was  _ not  _ about to die for some boy — 

 

He came to the surface, coughing and spluttering. On cue, “Wow. You never cease to impress.” 

 

Isak laughed. “I got water in my lungs — “ he began to defend himself. 

 

“Yeah, right.” Even was laughing, so Isak was laughing too — does that mean Isak was laughing at himself? 

 

“I swallowed water!” Isak insisted. 

 

“Okay...”

 

“Yeah. I need to do it one more time.” Isak kicked himself, but it was too late. At least this time he could make sure he got the correct compound in his respiratory system, even if he couldn’t hold his breath for forever. 

 

“Let’s do it together,” Even said. 

 

Fuck. “Together?”

 

“On three?”

 

Isak needed the last word. “The last to the surface is the winner,” he clarified. Needed some sort of leverage in here, some way to prove that he wasn’t completely powerless against this fucking boy — 

 

“Okay.” Isak ignored the gravity of Even’s tone. 

 

“Ready?”

 

“We go together on three.” Even held up three fingers. “No, on one. Three, two —”

 

Isak joined him for “one,” and together they sank beneath the surface. 

 

Under the water, everything was different: quiet and distorted. Now, as opposed to barely letting himself make eye contact, underwater Even was the only thing Isak could look at. And Even was staring right back at him, intensely. Isak instinctively reached up to pull his shirt back down over his chest. 

 

See, Even? He could totally hold his breath. Even’s hand closed around his throat, and Isak wrinkled his nose and grabbed Even’s wrist, although Even was already taking his hand off. Fuck him, Isak thought. That’s totally cheating. 

 

Beginning to float back towards the surface, Isak watched Even swim slowly closer to him. For a moment, Isak wildly wished that they could stay here forever, just the two of them, underwater and safe from everything above. Down here, their eyes hadn’t left each other’s and the chlorine was  _ stinging _ but Even’s eyes were so pure, so intense, so entrancing, and Isak had never really gotten to look at them properly before now. They were getting bigger and bigger, and Isak snapped out of his underwater reverie when he realized that it was because Even was getting closer. Instead, his body shifted to panic mode. Flashing lights, warning sirens, pounding heart, the whole nine yards: everything screaming EVEN! EVEN! EVEN! Because he was now  _ so close _ ; still closer, what the fuck.

 

And then everything stopped as Isak was pushed backwards and up towards the surface, because Even had come so close that they’d actually  _ touched _ , by the  _ lips _ , which is why Isak was resurfacing. Newton’s third law of motion says that every action has an equal and opposite reaction and also since Isak is less dense than water that’s why he was breaking back through the surface, gasping for breath and pushing the hair out of his eyes and wait, after Even had, wait. Holy shit. 

 

Because Even had kissed him. Even had kissed him. Even had  _ kissed him _ . 

 

Isak’s science textbooks hadn’t explained that one. But adrenaline was rushing through his body and if he’d been giddy before Isak didn’t know what  _ this _ was, because now absolutely nothing mattered except that the boy now emerging from the water in front of him was also grinning, ear to ear, and a moment ago they’d kissed. 

 

“Yes!” Even yelled. 

 

“‘Yes,’ what?” Isak demanded. Nothing mattered any more, everything was fine, fuck. He could play Even’s game, now, too. 

 

“I won!” Isak had forgotten their competition. He vaguely registered that, yes, technically Isak had resurfaced before Even. Whatever, nothing mattered — 

 

“No!”  

 

Even was laughing. “Are you kidding?” 

 

Isak kept up the incredulity. He could do anything now. “That’s cheating!” he accused. 

 

Even raised his eyebrows. “What is?” he asked, innocently. 

 

Isak was not having it. “Yeah, that’s cheating!” he floundered. 

 

“You think there are any rules here?”

 

“Uh, yeah?!”

“Like, what are you even thinking?” What kind of rules? Isak could think of a lot. Like maybe, stop this game and kiss him again. 

 

He spluttered. “I mean, that’s just cheating. That’s just — That’s not allowed!” And seriously, Isak  _ could _ play this game too, so he added, “I won’t accept losing because of something like that!” 

 

Even took the bait. “Okay, let’s try it again then.” 

 

Fucking finally. They didn’t need to count this time; just took a synchronized breath and plunged back below the water.  But this time, it was Isak who swam deliberately towards Even and connected their lips. 

 

Even kissed him back, and Isak had never felt something so good. Their lips slotted together once, twice, three times, and something seemed to fall into place as they floated back up. This was new, this was scary, but it felt  _ right _ : Isak and Even kissing, fully clothed, underwater, in a pool, in October, in Oslo, in Norway, on the Eurasian plate, on the earth, which is next to Venus on one side and Mars on the other. They fit in perfectly. 

 

They broke through the surface together, grabbing air between quick kisses. Even’s hands came to either side of Isak’s face. The kisses were many but chaste, and Isak had just enough mind left to file away for later analysis that even full-on, slow tongue kisses with girls felt nowhere near as electric as these. Even pulled back long enough for Isak to see him beaming, but what Isak was experiencing was far too profound for smiling. For Isak, kissing Even was a knock-down, drag-out revelation.

 

And he couldn’t get enough. All of his senses were hyper-aware: Even’s grounding hand on the side of his face, the water billowing through his shirt, Even’s lips against his, water slapping the sides of the pool, and — wait, what was that? 

 

Isak snapped his head in the direction of the sound. Oh. Staring him dead in the eyes was a little girl, hands twisting uncomfortably in front of her. He felt Even’s hand fall from his face, and the three of them stared at each other. Isak’s brain completely froze, providing only the singularly unhelpful thought, “has she ever seen boys kiss before?” 

 

That, however, was the least of their problems when the girl broke the stunned silence, bellowing to the ceiling, “MAMA!” 

 

Isak’s brain and body unfroze as he whipped around to look at Even. Something told him that he was right in not believing that this was Even’s aunt’s house. The panic rising in Isak was confirmed when he met Even’s equally panicked eyes. 

 

“Fuck fuck fuck —” Even tore off across the pool, with Isak close behind. 

 

“No! What the hell?” Isak all but yelled, breast-stroking across the pool. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that breaststroke was not the best option for maximum speed, but you know what? Isak had better things to care about. “Who the fuck is she?” he demanded, hauling himself out of the pool after Even. 

 

Sometime in this course of events Isak noted that indeed, Even was wearing all white and his clothes had gone absolutely see-through from the water. That was a thought for future Isak, though, because now Even was throwing their clothes back out the window before him, confessing, “Uuh... It’s not my aunt’s house.” 

 

Right. “So who lives here, then?!” 

 

“Someone I went to elementary school with,” Even supplied, hauling himself out the window, as if that could answer every question racing through Isak’s brain. Like for example, was he alright with getting arrested? What the fuck. Isak hopped up onto the window sill, feet scrabbling desperately on the smooth wall. Isak was powerfully and unhelpfully reminded of the time Winnie the Pooh got stuck in Rabbit’s door, only this time, he was pretty sure the stakes were higher than they could ever be in the Hundred Acre Wood. 

 

Even decided to take pity on him, grabbing Isak by his armpits and dragging him out the window. Stumbling to his feet, Isak followed Even running back to his bike, as Even shoved their bundle of clothes and shoes at Isak’s chest. 

 

“Hold these?” Even asked breathlessly as he picked up his bike and swung a leg over. Isak wasted no time in mounting behind him, holding Even’s waist tightly with one arm and their clothes with the other. 

 

“Go go go go!” Isak cried, pushing off the pavement with his bare feet and throwing a glance back at the house. He saw a downstairs light turning on as Even peddled them out of the driveway and into the street. 

 

It seemed that they’d gotten away safely, but Isak agreed with Even’s unspoken decision to keep pedaling hard until they were a good distance and several turns away. Belatedly, Isak realized that neither of them was wearing shoes and that he was absolutely freezing: Norway is not exactly balmy on late-October nights, and they were only clad in thin, soaking wet single layers. Isak shivered. 

 

When Even deemed it safe enough, he pulled into a small park next to the road. He stopped the bike and Isak clambered off, arms folded petulantly around their clothes as Even stood to face him. 

 

“Okay, what. The fuck?” Isak asked, more bemused than angry. Maybe if it’d been Jonas, he’d’ve been angry. But for some reason, Isak couldn’t find it in him to be angry at this guy. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that, despite the cold and adrenaline, Isak’s lips were still burning.  

 

Even shrugged. “I, uh. Thought it’d be nice to go swimming?” he offered lamely. 

 

“...And you thought you’d risk getting arrested for a swim?” 

 

“Somewhat, yeah.” 

 

Who even was this boy? Isak huffed. It looked like Even was not telling the whole story, but if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em. “If you’d told me the truth, I could’ve helped you come up with a better escape plan,” Isak mumbled, handing Even his belt and shoes. 

 

Even laughed like Isak was the most precious thing in the world. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” he managed, eyebrows darting up suggestively at the end. 

 

Luckily, Even bent over to tie his shoes so Isak could blush in peace.  _ Next time _ ? As in, next time Even suggests to ditch his girlfriend and Emma at a pregame? Next time Even takes Isak to break into a private residence? Or next time they kiss? Either way, Isak thought as he tugged his shoes over his soggy socks, he’d be lying to say he wouldn’t deny the invitation. 

 

“Where did you even find this?” Isak looked up to see Even holding the gold-painted laurel wreath. 

 

“Oh, that’s just Eskild’s, I don’t know where—” 

 

“It suits you,” Even interrupted, smiling gently at Isak. 

 

Now, Isak could only hope that the dim streetlights weren’t enough to expose the way his cheeks flushed deep red. “I — um—” he stuttered, before Even cut him off again, this time by gently placing the crown back atop Isak’s head. 

 

“Beautiful,” Even whispered, seemingly more to himself than Isak. But Isak heard just the same, and let out a little puff of air for shock. Beautiful. Beautiful. Girls call him cute. Eskild calls him handsome. Eva makes fun of his curls but no one, no one, had ever called Isak beautiful with such reverence it could only be whispered. 

 

Until now, that is, on this street corner, in the cold, as it neared midnight. Isak felt tears prick the corners of his eyes, and realized that he’d been staring at Even for longer than he might’ve intended to. No one had  _ ever _ called him beautiful before. He should counter it, come up with some snarky remark to deflect the compliment. Or return it to Even in some way, tell him how his eyes were sparking under the moonlight, how  _ Even  _ was the beautiful one. But instead his mouth stayed open and his eyes fixed on Even, until finally he found it in himself to ask quietly, “do you want to come back to my house?” 

 

Even broke into a graceful smile. “Yeah.” 

 

Isak’s heart soared, and the spell was broken for now. “Want these?” Isak asked jokingly, holding the discarded fake beard and wig for Even’s inspection. 

 

Even groaned, mounting the bike again. “Good god, no. Burn them.” 

 

Isak giggled and tossed them in the nearby trash can. Then they were off, Even pedaling the rest of the way back home. This time, Isak wrapped both arms securely around Even’s waist, heart racing faster than the pavement beneath them. 

 

Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Even’s whisper and his smile echoed in his head. He wanted to hear it again, and more than that he wanted to work up the courage to say the same to Even. He wanted to kiss him again, find out how Even’s tongue felt in his mouth and see if their bodies fit together. He wanted to kiss him  _ not  _ in a pool, and see what it was really like to finally kiss someone taller than him. He wanted to learn Even’s scent and how he liked his eggs cooked. Fuck it, he thought wildly as they neared the apartment. Isak would  _ learn _ to cook eggs for this boy.

 

They hauled Even’s bike into the foyer of the apartment building, and made their way upstairs. Isak silently thanked whoever was watching over him that the apartment was dark and quiet, because he was definitely not ready to face any of his roommates freezing, soaking wet, and accompanied by Even who still managed to look ridiculously attractive, despite having endured the same conditions as Isak. They toed off their shoes, and, stealing himself, Isak grabbed Even’s hand to lead him silently back to his room. 

 

Once inside, Isak dropped Even’s hand to flick on the light. He’d been too scared to look for Even’s reaction when he’d took his hand, but now Even was looking at Isak with a mixture of amusement and adoration as he shut the door behind them. Alright. Isak could work with that. 

 

“I think Eskild and Linn are asleep in their rooms,” he explained to Even, keeping his voice down. “And Noora’s probably out with her friends so, uh, — if you wanna shower? You can borrow clothes, I guess —”  

 

Isak shuffled through his wardrobe. He hadn’t thought it through when he’d invited Even back, and now they were alone in his room. Even looked around, taking in Isak’s messy bed, the swimsuit model on the wall, old soda bottles, and stupid outdated memes taped above his bed. Wondrously, he was still smiling when his eyes danced back to Isak’s. Fuck. Isak  _ really _ hadn’t thought this through. Nothing in his relaxed body language suggested it, but what if he thought — “Uh, Even —” he started uneasily, staring at Eskild’s old shirt in his hand. “I, um. It’s not that I wouldn’t, uh  _ want _ ? To um, but —”

 

Even cut him off, grabbing Isak’s hand. “Isak?” He said, so gently that Isak’s head snapped up to meet Even’s eyes. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Let’s just go to sleep, yeah?” 

 

Relief, and endless affection flooded Isak. He stared back at him, and realized that Even  _ understood _ that Isak wasn’t ready for sex yet. And best of all, implied in Even’s tone had been the solid promise of, “and I will wait until you’re ready.” How was this boy real, and still standing in front of him? He kind of wanted to cry. “Yeah,” Isak breathed again, handing over the bundle of dry clothes.“Uh, bathroom’s down the hall and to the left.” 

 

Even smiled once more and left the room, leaving Isak alone for the first time all evening. He collapsed against the wall, helplessly breaking into a face-splitting, giggling grin. No girl had  _ ever _ reduced Isak to such undignified activities, goddamnit, but Isak wouldn’t complain. He added that to the growing list of things to overanalyze later, but for now Even was just down the hall and he could not risk any serious exploration of thought. Or anything Even-related at all, in fact,  _ especially _ combining Even, the shower, clothes, soap, or  _ anything. _ Instead, Isak changed into dry clothes and sat on his bed, focusing intently on the first iPhone game his thumbs could find.

 

The door opened and Even appeared, dressed head-to-toe in Isak’s clothes and looking impossibly  _ soft _ . Isak wanted to run his fingers through the drying curls at the back of his neck. “I knew you cared about your hair,” Even teased. “There’s a whole store of hair products in there.” 

 

“Hey, those as Eskild’s!” Isak protested. 

 

“Yeah, right.” But Even’s teasing smile told Isak he believed him. 

 

In the shower, Isak mentally recited the material from his last biology test with such focus and diligence that his brain stayed firmly clear of the fact that Even, minutes prior, had stood in this very spot in equal nakedness. Fuck. The ribosome is responsible for translating encoded messages from messenger RNA molecules to synthesize proteins from amino acids. Isak dried off and hurried back down the hall.

 

He found Even on his bed, long legs stretched out and looking concernedly at his phone. Sonja, Isak thought. Isak had also been ignoring the stream of angry messages from Emma all night. But before he could ask, Even put his phone down and smiled up at Isak. “All good?” 

 

Just like that, troubled thoughts of Emma melted away. “Yeah,” he grinned. “All good.” He climbed onto the other side of his bed, pulling up the duvet. This was uncharted territory now, and Isak didn’t know how to proceed. Hesitantly, he shuffled around to face Even and maintained what he hoped was an ambiguous distance between them. “How,” Isak whispered, voice catching. “How... do you want to sleep?”

 

Even beamed at him. “I don’t know,” he said. “How do you want to sleep?” 

 

Isak stared at him and told the truth. “Close to you.” 

 

Even’s smile widened. “That’s what I want, too.” Even reached out and pulled Isak close, wrapping his arms around him. Isak tucked his head into Even’s chest and their legs tangled together. He was pretty sure Even could feel his heart thundering in his chest, but as he twisted his hand in Even’s — or Isak’s; Eskild’s, really — shirt, he felt the same pounding under Even’s skin as his. 

 

Even looked down and Isak smiled up at him. How could somebody still look beautiful from below? Every moment of Even felt like a miracle. “Even,” he whispered. 

 

“Yeah, Isak?” 

 

You know what? Fuck it. Isak reached up, finally sliding his fingers through the curls at the back of Even’s neck and pulling him down as Isak tilted his head up. Isak had thought kissing Even in the pool had been the pinnacle of pleasure, but this? Wrapped up in Even’s arms, bodies pressed together, slow but still gentle... This was better than falling into a warm, familiar bed after a long, chilly day because it  _ was _ all that, plus  _ kissing Even _ . 

 

Even’s hand found its way into Isak’s hair, fingers gently stroking his head, neck, and face. Isak has never felt something so gentle, and with the hand still balled in Even’s shirt he pulled him impossibly closer, trying desperately to communicate in some way the crazy surge of  _ feeling _ coursing through him. He let out a sigh and Even’s mouth fell open a little, causing Isak’s heart to lurch but neither of them pushed it, keeping the kiss as innocent as their intentions. 

 

No one will ever know for how long they stayed there, kissing and holding each other tightly, but at some point they heard movement in the apartment and pulled back. “Noora’s home,” Isak explained in a whisper, leaning up to kiss Even’s cheek. 

 

“We should probably go to sleep,” Even said, and on cue Isak yawned, burying his head back into Even’s chest. Isak giggled as Even yawned as well, and pulled them closer. 

 

“Yeah. Let’s do that.” 

 

Even moved his hand, stroking Isak’s arm lightly. “Goodnight, Isak.” 

 

“Goodnight, Even.”

 

Isak closed his eyes, sinking into the the comfort of clean, dry clothes, Even’s enveloping presence, and his duvet over them, shielding them from the outside world. A few minutes passed and Isak’s breathing began to even out, but before he dropped off to sleep — “Isak?” Even whispered, voice barely there. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’ll be here in the morning.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated & vaued!!!! Or just leave me a comment if u enjoyed! It means the world <333 
> 
> also ??? i could also write a similar thing for the "slutt å meld meg" ("stop texting me") clip aka when even takes desperate to a new level & shows up at Isak's door + the ;)activities;) that presumably happened after the clip ends. so let me know if y'all would like to read that??


	2. i kinda wanna worship you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Isak’s brain had just enough capacity left to register that the last time someone tried to do this, she did not hold his hand as she sunk to her knees. And Isak definitely did not moan out loud when she reached for his belt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading & appreciating the first part of this! y'all asked for it; y'all're gettin it: 
> 
> here's a detailed account of what happened during and after "slutt å meld meg" ("stop texting me"). featuring an intense blow job, a lot of internal monologue, and a lot of making out. 
> 
> aka, in which even's famous quote "Jeg tror det var lurt at dere ikke var der" ("i believe that it was good that you guys weren't there") is very true ;))))))
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO i haven't proofread this yet so pls forgive awkward phrasing or grammar or abandoned sentences. i might come back and proofread it someday, but then again, i might not. we'll just have to... take it... day by day... minute by minute.........

Isak slammed the door and locked it behind his friends. He drummed his hands on his legs, and from the front of the apartment came a knock as an echo of the sound. Isak had been counting on more time to prepare, but somehow Even had gotten into the building without Isak buzzing him in. 

 

Isak developed simple plan heeding Jonas’s advice on the way to the front door: Make Even explain the last two weeks, don’t touch him, and don’t react emotionally to seeing him again. Simple; straight up. 

 

But the best laid schemes o’mice an’ men gang aft agley, for when Isak opened the door the façade of detachment he’d created this fortnight crumbled faster than his traitorous, thudding heart. There stood Even, eyes flicking up from the ground to look steadily at Isak, and he was beautiful. Fuck. 

 

“Hey,” he acknowledged, feeling pointedly the lack of strength behind his greeting. 

 

“Hey,” Even repeated. Isak watched as Even raised his eyebrows and glanced down at the space between them, a remnant of the usual smooth, suave front he put up. He didn’t understand what was going on with Even, but Isak certainly knew him well enough to see right through those damn eyebrows so Isak kept staring, silently asserting that he was done being strung along by Even’s charm. 

 

Even got the message, immediately breaking eye contact and awkwardly shifting his tongue behind his teeth. Isak watched as he uncomfortably turned his whole head to the side, then his eyes flitted back to meet Isak’s, unsure. 

 

Isak had wordlessly demanded that he’d take no more shit from Even, and Even had, though indirectly and silently, both acknowledged how poorly he’d been treating Isak, and also that this was the end of that behavior. Even might’ve been about to say something, but Isak would never know because that moment of insecurity was all he needed. 

 

So, fuck it. Fuck no emotions, fuck not touching him, and however Even would explain himself could wait. For once in his life Isak let his body take over, stepping into Even’s space, pulling him down by the neck and crashing their lips together. 

 

From then on, things seemed to move in flashes and bursts. Pulling Even with him, he backed up into the apartment and felt Even close the door behind them and stumble out of his shoes. They made their way past furniture and through doors, never breaking apart, and finally Isak found them in his room, with the door shut behind them. 

 

This time was different from the other times Isak and Even had been alone in his room. There was no more hesitancy, no more unfamiliarity, no more Isak avoiding digging his fingers too hard into Even’s hips. A wave of pleasure and adrenaline shot through him when his tongue met Even’s, and dumbly he registered that this was their first kiss with tongue.

 

This realization briefly separated them, and they pulled back enough to breathe with Isak’s hand still holding holding Even’s neck. The lust, hurt, infatuation, and want that had been simmering in Isak boiled over when he tilted his head up to meet Even’s eyes and saw the very same thing, displayed unflinchingly for Isak to see.

 

Isak knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he was surprised to see pain when he looked at Even and that they really needed to talk. But for now, there were more immediate matters to be addressed, and as they surged forward again all rational thought left Isak’s mind. 

 

Even pushed him backwards until his back hit the wall. Every moment was infinitely better than the one before, and this new development was  _ especially _ excellent because now Even could kiss him harder since Isak didn’t need to worry about staying upright. Since entering his room, Even had taken control of the situation and was kissing Isak like he — like this,  _ them _ together — was the most important thing in the world. 

 

Even reached up to take Isak’s plaid shirt off. They’d stopped kissing now, really, and instead Even stayed pressed as close as possible to Isak, noses brushing and gasping at each other’s breath. In a movement unthinkable to Isak months ago, he pulled Even’s sweater off his shoulders. 

 

There was no denying what would come next. Even clearly had a plan, and as Isak chucked his snapback to the ground and fumbled with his t-shirt, his mind reeled with the possibilities. How far was this going? Only weeks ago when he’d first brought Even home, he’d barely been able to choke out an admission to Even that he wasn’t ready for any sort of sex. The idea was too new, too scary, and Isak had  _ way _ too many insecurities. 

 

But since meeting Even, Isak’s sleepless nights had taken on a new theme: Instead of endless loops of repression, guilt, and denial, he’d been doing a lot of introspection. Even had forced him to reckon with some of the deepest-set fears and insecurities bottled up in his conflicted, teenage brain, and one of them had been sex. After turning it over for a few nights, Isak realized two things at about 3:30 one morning: First, he never wanted to have sex with a girl, and second, he wouldn’t turn down sex with Even, whatever physical acts involved, if the offer was presented. 

 

Soul-searching having been such achieved, Isak pulled off his t-shirt and felt Even’s hands brush his bare stomach as he moved to tear off his own. Even’s hands were everywhere at once — touching Isak’s arms, running up his chest, and finally settling on holding his waist as Isak leaned back in to reconnect their lips. Isak marveled at how  _ good _ it felt to be held and touched so intimately. Even’s hands felt huge around his waist, and he sighed and arched his back slightly just to feel Even’s hands move with him. God, Isak wished he could record a feeling. 

 

That must’ve triggered something in Even, because his hands were suddenly flying everywhere again, turning them around and pulling Isak back towards the center of the room. Isak grabbed the hair at the back of Even’s neck, steadying himself. How could hair be so smooth? Even’s hand came up to cradle the side of Isak’s head, thumb brushing Isak’s lips between kisses and fingers sliding through his hair. Then he broke away, and instead pressed a hard, quick kiss on the side of Isak’s jaw. 

 

Even continued to move down, and as he kissed the front of Isak’s neck, his shoulder, then chest, Isak’s brain had just enough capacity left to register that the last time someone tried to do this, she did not hold his hand as she sunk to her knees. And Isak definitely did not moan out loud when she reached for his belt.

 

Even let go of his hand to undo Isak’s jeans. Isak could do nothing but gape uselessly at him, his hands searching the air for something grounding to hold onto. He tried to freeze the image in his head, to preserve forever: Even, shirtless, cheeks flushed and pants obviously uncomfortably too tight in the front, kneeling in front of him, maintaining eye contact as he tugged off Isak’s pants. 

 

Isak let out a little groan of relief as he stepped out of his jeans. Now, his boxers could do absolutely nothing to hide how ridiculously much Even had turned him on; somewhere in the back of his mind he felt self-conscious about that but the other parts of him cared about nothing but Even hurrying the fuck up, because if he didn’t Isak might come right then and there and  _ that  _ would be embarrassing. 

 

He kept his mouth shut, though, and instead focused on breathing slowly as Even reached up to lightly touch him through his underwear. “This okay?” Even asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

 

Isak was pretty sure he’d let Sara give him drunken head in a bathroom last year. That’s what he heard at school on Monday after the party, at least, but even if it did happen, Isak thought he remembered Sara giving up after a while and leaving. She complained that he was taking too long. 

 

So really, no one had ever touched Isak before. No one had ever knelt before him with reverence in their eyes and asked, “this okay?” 

 

Isak nearly choked as Even’s fingers brushed him through the fabric. He squeezed his eyes shut — maybe removing one sense would make him more able to process the others. “ _ Yeah _ , fuck, Even, yes — “ he began to babble, cutting himself off to hold his breath as he felt Even’s hands at his hips, fingers slipping under his waistband. 

 

“Okay?” Even asked again. Isak nodded vigorously, not trusting himself to open his mouth because who  _ knows _ what could tumble out at this point. 

 

“Isak,” Even whispered, slipping Isak’s boxers down his legs. Isak gasped as the air hit his bare skin. “I kinda wanna worship you.” 

 

Shit. Isak’s eyes flew open and he stared down at Even, trying to process that last confession. What did he say? I kinda wanna — Oh,  _ fuck. _

 

Isak’s jaw dropped open and he let out a moan. If Even had had one finger on him Isak would’ve totally lost it; he would’ve come right then and there. But instead Even was still kneeling right in front of him, now tossing Isak’s boxers aside and looking with up at Isak with dark eyes. 

 

Isak could only stare back, gaping. In his shock he forgot for a moment how desperately he needed Even to touch him, like now. Like  _ yesterday _ . Somehow he managed to connect enough muscles and words to give a strangled, “Even, please — ” but just like that, Even snapped into rapid motion.

 

Isak was experiencing more firsts this evening than any other of his life, and in the space of about five seconds he had two more: First time being touched by a boy, and first time having his dick in a boy’s mouth. 

 

But he couldn’t call it a blowjob yet, because the moment Even’s lips closed around the head Isak jerked back, hands scrabbling desperately. If he didn’t have something to lean against, Isak would certainly keel over before Even could even get him off, and that would be saying something because they both knew that would  _ not _ take very long right now. 

 

“Even, Even, I need — “ Isak couldn’t find enough coherence to finish the sentence but somehow, magically, because he was absolutely perfect in every way, Even understood. He quickly got to his feet, resuming their earlier position with Even’s hands gripping Isak’s waist, and wasted no time in kissing Isak hard as he pushed him back against the wall. Isak’s hands flew everywhere. He wanted to feel everything, he wanted to know how to make Even make more of those little gasps and low moans. He wanted to know if he liked pain, if he liked to go slow; his wildest fantasies. But for now Isak settled for grabbing all over Even and kissing him back with as much force he could muster, because with the way Even was holding him and moving his tongue in Isak’s mouth, he somehow felt sure that he’d have all the time in the world to learn. 

 

Inhibitions completely lost, Isak grabbed Even’s hip and pulled their bodies completely flush. He broke the kiss to gasp when he felt the rough texture of Even’s jeans against his bare, sensitive skin and Even took the opportunity to kiss his neck once more and sink back down. He took Isak’s dick into his mouth, covering what he couldn’t reach with his right hand. 

 

Isak was completely lost to the world. His head hit the wall behind him and his eyes slipped closed. His thoughts stopped swirling and instead, as Even reached his free hand up to hold Isak’s, transcended thoughts like “he’s so fucking hot,” and “what if I smell bad,” into brilliant bright white. He wasn’t aware of it but his mouth had fallen open again, letting out a stream of “So good,  _ fuck _ , Even, please,  _ fucking  _ fuck, Even, Even,  _ Even _ , more, Even please,  _ thank you _ , fuck — “ 

 

Even held up his end of the conversation the best he could, responding to Isak’s praises with his own moans and whatever sounds he could manage without taking Isak’s dick from his mouth. He squeezed Isak’s hand hard, and Isak clung on harder. Isak’s babbling turned into less words and more broken sounds, and he began to lose control and buck his hips into Even’s mouth. 

 

Even pulled off and moved his hand from Isak’s dick to his hip. He looked concernedly up at Isak, who gasped at the sudden lack of contact and opened his eyes to look, unfocused, around the room. “Isak?” Even said, running his thumb lightly over Isak’s hip. “Are you still with me?” 

 

Isak’s eyes finally focused and snapped down to look at Even, who was still looking up at Isak with the most caring, beautiful, concerned eyes Isak had ever seen. Isak’s head cleared and his words returned to him, realizing that, yeah, Even really had lost him for a minute there. “Yeah,” he breathed, reaching down to tangle his free hand in Even’s hair. Even’s eyes slipped shut and Isak saw him smile gently with relief. He couldn’t believe this boy. “Sorry, yeah,” he continued, stroking Even’s cheek with his thumb. “I think it was just a little intense. That’s never, ah. That’s never happened before,” he finished, voice barely there. Even opened his eyes to smile up at Isak, squeezing his hand. 

 

“Whatever that was, we’ll have to explore that,” Even replied, leaning up to kiss Isak’s hipbone by his hand. Isak shuddered and nodded. Yeah, holy shit. He knew sex was good, but he didn’t know it could be  _ that _ good. Even said, “Are we good to continue, though? Am I going to lose you again?” 

 

Like before, Isak had momentarily forgotten that he was moments away from a mind-shattering orgasm. “Yes, yeah, please.“ he affirmed quickly. “I’ll — I promise I’ll stay.” 

 

“Okay,” Even breathed back, taking Isak’s dick in his hand once more. “I’m impressed and flattered, though.” 

 

Isak giggled, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Even licked a stripe up the bottom of Isak’s dick. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, the sarcastic effect lost by the moan directly following and the breathiness of his voice. He was so gone. Even moved to focus on the head, licking and sucking in all the right ways and if Isak thought he was dangerously near his orgasm, this was a whole new level. “Even,” he panted out. “I’m not gonna last long. At all.” 

 

Even just squeezed his hand in response, and redoubled his efforts. This time, Isak forced his eyes open to watch Even below him, mouth hanging open as he watched himself slipping through Even’s lips. Even’s eyes darted up to meet Isak’s, and Isak moaned and tightened his fingers in Even’s hair. Even let out a moan from that, and Isak could feel the vibrations from Even throat. From there came a feedback loop of moans and cries, to the degree that Isak thought to be thankful that the flat was empty this evening. “Even, I’m close,” he warned. 

 

Isak expected Even to pull off at that, but instead he just disentangled their fingers and used that hand to press Isak’s hips into the wall. Isak felt  _ melted _ , like Even could hold his limbs and shape him however he pleased. He  _ would _ do anything for Even, fill any mold.  _ I’m yours _ , he wanted to say, but he knew they hadn’t talked yet.  _ I want to worship you too _ , he wanted to say, but he couldn’t keep it together for long enough to moan anything more complicated than single-syllable obscenities and Even’s name. Even. Even.  _ Even. _ He was so close, too close, wait, was this Even’s fucking first blowjob? Had he even ever been with a boy before? What the fuck, was Even really going to — 

 

Isak pried his eyes open again to look down at Even, not realizing they’d fallen shut again. But the sight of Even in front of him, focusing entirely on pushing Isak that last little bit over the edge, was enough to cut Isak’s thoughts off. Now he was falling, falling, only vaguely aware of how Even was still with him through his orgasm, swallowing whatever Isak gave him. It seemed to last forever; everything turned a hazy shade of light pink bliss and Isak had never felt more content in his life. 

 

As he began to come down, Isak began to take stock of the situation: His thundering heart, his buckling knees, and the way Even’s hands on his hips were guiding him down as he sank to the floor. The floor felt cold against his bare skin but it was okay. Everything was okay because Even was in front of him, between his splayed legs, smiling the brightest, loving smile at him as Isak lifted his heavy arms to pull him close. 

 

Isak’s hands were clumsy and fumbling as he reached around Even’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. When their lips connected Isak tasted something bitter and unfamiliar, and somewhere Isak knew that was totally gross, he should pull back and make Even brush his teeth. But mostly, he didn’t care. “Thank you,” he whispered, finally lifting his heavy eyelids enough to hold Even’s gaze. He reached up and pushed his fingers into Even’s hair, using it to tug him down again for more kisses. But Even moaned at the gentle pressure, and suddenly Isak realized that the universe did not revolve around him, as much as Even had made it seem, and that Even still needed to get off. 

 

Isak pulled back. “Wait, Even — “ he started, kicking his exhausted muscles into action as he tried to pull himself and Even off the floor at the same time. They stumbled to their feet and Isak met Even’s eyes, which were wide and desperate, just like Isak’s must’ve been minutes before. “Here, Even, let me — what do you need?” Isak asked, reaching to undo Even’s belt. 

 

Even’s breath hitched when Isak’s fingers brushed his stomach. “You don’t have to,” Even protested, “You don’t owe me — I just wanted to — “ but Isak cut him off, pulling him in by his waistband and kissing him quickly; deeply. 

 

“I want to,” Isak said, pulling back to look Even in the eyes. “I really want to. Is that okay?” Isak held his gaze steadily, but now less inebriated by a desperate need to get off, he was nervous again. He felt that he’d do anything for or to Even, but realistically? He just didn’t know how. And he was certain that any first attempt at a blowjob he could come up with would be nothing compared to Even’s. 

 

“Oh,” Even said, and Isak saw a disproportionate amount of relief gratitude in his eyes, as if he was surprised that Isak would ever reciprocate any fraction of the feelings Even had. Isak smiled at him and stroked his cheek, trying to confirm for Even how sure he felt. God, they really needed to talk. “Then, yeah, okay. Please.” 

 

Isak wordlessly stepped forward to kiss him, putting one hand on Even’s hip and the other back in his hair. He felt Even’s hands settle back on his waist, and despite having come so recently Isak shuddered at that. Fuck, he could really get used to this feeling. Their mouths opened and tongues collided, and within moments Even was breathing heavily again, hips constantly moving and letting out little moans against Isak’s lips. Isak broke away just far enough to breath into Even’s mouth, “What do you need?” 

 

Even moaned at that, kissing Isak again. “Just, fuck —” he started. “Something fast. Just your hands?” Isak nodded, privately feeling relieved because of all the things Even could’ve asked for, Isak definitely was experienced with getting boys — or, that is, a boy; himself — off with his hands.  

 

Between the two of them, they got Even’s pants and boxers off in record time and Isak maneuvered them onto his bed, lying sideways next to each other. It was already a miracle that Even had gone all this time completely untouched, so Isak really didn’t want to tease. But this was still an evening of firsts and Isak needed a moment, so he connected their lips again and spread his hand out on Even’s chest. God, it felt so  _ warm _ , and Isak could feel his rapid heartbeat beneath his hand. Isak had the impulse to lay his head there, cuddle up and listen to his heartbeat, but there were more pressing matters at hand and Even really needed to get off. 

 

So he pushed his splayed hand slowly down Even’s chest, feeling it bump over ribs and towards his stomach. Even fell away from the kiss, keening, when Isak’s hand reached his stomach. Isak needed something to distract himself so he leaned down to kiss Even’s neck instead, feeling the vibrations in his lips as Even groaned. Isak’s hand was as low as it could get now: Close his fingers, and he’d have Even’s dick in his hand. 

 

They were frozen there for a moment, until Even broke the silence to whisper  _ “please _ ,” and that was the only encouragement Isak needed to wrap his hand around Even’s dick and start pulling all the best tricks he knew. Isak looked down, marveling at his own hand moving on this boy’s body as it writhed and panted next to him, flushed and sticky with sweat. He couldn’t believe that  _ he _ did this;  _ he _ alone was the one to reduce this put-together, mysterious, beautiful boy into a moaning, desperate mess beside him. The thought alone was enough to send sparks through his own body, and Isak wondered if his seventeen-year-old refractory period was so short that he’d need to get off again after this. 

 

Isak kept his hand moving, trying to do all the things he knew were most effective in getting himself off. When Even reacted particularly well to something Isak chased it, considering the frequency and volume of moans falling from Even’s open mouth a good gauge. “Isak,” Even turned his head, and Isak took advantage of this address to kiss him again. “Isak, I’m not gonna last, I was already, fuck —” 

 

“I know; it’s okay,” Isak soothed, extracting his free hand from between them to draw his thumb across Even’s lips. “You said something quick, so we’re goin’ quick,” he said, giggling. 

 

Even huffed, head falling back to face the ceiling again. “I can’t believe you, jesus —  _ fuck!” _ Isak relaxed the pace during their little exchange, but suddenly had brought it back up again. From then on it was a mad dash to the finish line: Isak hooked a leg over one of Even’s to draw him closer, and with a burst of confidence, nipped at Even’s neck and whispered, “look at me.”

 

Even’s eyes flew open as he whipped his head to the side, mouth open as he stared at Isak. Their breath mingled, and now Isak was breathing hard too as they watched each other, Isak’s hand moving faster and faster on Even. There was no point in trying to kiss now so they stayed there and the closeness, the intensity of the moment was nothing near anything Isak had ever felt before. Isak watched Even’s eyebrows knit together, and he already knew what Even was trying to tell him when he finally managed to choke out, “Isak, I’m —”

 

A few more strokes, and Isak watched as Even slipped away in front of him, tumbling into his orgasm. His eyes slipped shut, and as Isak worked him through it and felt hot spurts of come on his hand, he realized that this was the hottest thing to ever happen to him, even after everything tonight: Even sprawled out beside him, bodies naked and pressed flush together, watching every detail in Even’s face as he rode out the bliss that Isak had given him. 

 

Finally Even seemed to slow down, face relaxing and hips stilling. Isak slowed his hand to a stop and gently took it away, not wanting to overstimulate Even. He placed it softly on Even’s far shoulder, realizing that maybe Even would think it was gross but you know what? At least the come was on the back of his hand, not the front. Now, with a leg and arm draped over Even he was almost properly cuddling him, and Isak waited patiently, still watching his face as his breathing slowed down and he eventually opened his eyes. 

 

Isak thought he was done with having his breath taken away this evening, but the softness in Even’s beautiful eyes was enough to do just that, all over again. They stayed there for a while, staring with quiet eyes and just breathing together. “Okay?” Isak asked.

 

Even’s eyebrows went up incredulously, and Isak was starting to realize that he really genuinely did use them for expression, not just flirtation. “Okay?” Even parroted back, and they both giggeled. “Jesus christ, Isak. I did  _ not _ realize a hand could be that good, what the fuck...” 

 

Isak blushed and ducked his head. “Shut up,” he said. “You’re the one who fucking, who, wait — “ If you can’t talk about sex you shouldn’t be having it, so Isak forced himself to meet Even’s eyes again. “You haven’t been with a boy before? Right?” 

 

If Even’s story was true and he’d been with Sonja since they were fifteen, that left no time for Even to get really good at giving blowjobs. Sure enough, Even nodded in confirmation. “So that was your first time... doing that?” Isak asked, barely believing. 

 

Even nodded again and Isak nearly melted when he saw the blush creeping up on Even’s face, too. “Holy fuck,” he whispered reverently, and to that Even’s blush deepened and it was his turn to drop his eyes. Isak was pretty sure he was still getting aftershocks from that orgasm. 

 

They were silent for a minute, and Even brought an arm up to curl around Isak’s side. Isak tucked his head into the juncture between Even’s chest and neck and sighed contentedly, pulling Even still closer. He smelled like sex and sweat and  _ boy _ , and Isak couldn’t believe he’d made it this far. He couldn’t believe this angelic boy was here, holding him, and that he’d showed up at Isak’s door tonight. He couldn’t believe that Even had kissed him so much, so well, so deeply, and that he’d held his hand and said he wanted to worship him. Remembering that, Isak shuddered. 

 

It was enough to shift them out of their near-sleep state, and Isak realized that they were still lying sideways on his bed, covered with come and sweat. “Even,” he whispered. There was no need to keep his voice low, but a whisper was the only appropriate volume for something so new, so fragile as this. “We need to clean up.” 

 

Even opened his eyes, which had fallen shut in their post-orgasm cuddle. “True,” he agreed, but neither of them made any attempt to move. Instead, Even propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over Isak, sliding his fingers through his hair. Isak tilted his chin up expectantly, hoping that Even would understand that it was absolutely unfair to have Even’s lips so close to his, without connecting them. 

 

For the second time that night Even understood Isak’s wordless requests, and Isak’s heart fluttered when he leaned down, nuzzling their noses together and then kissing Isak sweetly. Isak ran his hand up Even’s body from his hip, reversing the path he’d made earlier, en route to wrapping his arm around Even’s back to pull him fully on top of him. On the way, though, his fingers found a drying, sticky substance on Even’s stomach and they both pulled back laughing. “Ew,” Isak said, wrinkling his nose. 

 

“Let’s clean up,” Even agreed, and together they separated their tired, tangled mess of limbs and stood up. It took Isak a moment to find his underwear, because their clothes were strewn all over the room. Once their most crucial parts were covered they stumbled together to the bathroom, and in a sort of haze Isak wet a washcloth with warm water, and gently wiped the come off Even’s stomach. When he finished he realized Even was staring at him. 

 

“What?” 

 

“That was... so kind,” said Even. 

 

Isak’s heart fluttered again. “In kindergarten they taught us that if you made the mess, you clean it up,” Isak replied lamely, deflecting the compliment. Even just smiled and shook his head.

 

Isak didn’t ask if Even would stay over, but instead rummaged through Eskild’s shelf and offered a spare toothbrush to Even. Even just said “thank you” in response, and a few minuted later they stumbled back into Isak’s bedroom, the mood drastically different from the last time they’d swung the door shut behind them. This time, Isak headed straight into bed, and behind him he heard Even falling onto the other side. 

 

This was only the third time Even had stayed the night, but unlike last time there was no uncertainty in Even’s movements as he reached for Isak. He gathered the younger boy in his arms, and Isak contentedly pulled the covers higher over them and tucked his head into Even’s chest. Part of Isak wanted to work through all this in his head, to analyze and categorize everything. But the other part of him, the part with drooping eyes and an exhausted mind, body, and heart, cared much more about sinking into the profound comfort of Even’s arms, and letting himself fall asleep. 

 

That second part of Isak was surely winning out, but just before he dropped off he felt Even’s hand move on his arm, fingers gently stroking the skin there. “Isak?” he whispered. 

 

“Yeah?” This was a recreation of the exchange they’d had the first time, right before sleeping. Isak remembered Even’s next line, but it didn’t come as he expected. 

 

“I still need to explain myself,” said Even. 

 

Oh, right. Isak sensed guilt and determination in Even’s voice, and again he remembered the unexpected pain he’d seen in Even’s eyes tonight. What on earth would he have to say? 

 

But this here was too holy to be disturbed by past miscommunications, whatever Even’s explanation might be. He lifted his head to look at Even, barely visible in the dark. “I trust you,” Isak whispered. “Can we wait til the morning?”

 

He felt Even exhale, then tighten his hold on Isak. “Okay,” he breathed back after a minute. 

 

“Goodnight, Even,” whispered Isak. 

 

“Goodnight, Isak.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...aaaaand of course they don't talk about it. but hey. alt for plotten
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!!!! constructive criticism/your reactions/suggestions/thoughts are greatly appreciated. comments really mean so much to a writer!!!!!!! <33333


End file.
